


Beginnings

by di_knoxville, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, F/M, Mourning, PTSD, Rememberance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_knoxville/pseuds/di_knoxville, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lulu_gee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_gee1/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



**SEASON 2, EPISODE 6**

"Firefighter Bishop, that was 'boss' going for the open Lieutenant slot", the Chief of the Seattle Fire department states, "Olympic Medalist  
that you are, blah blah blah!", he hurriedly finishes before rushing out to catch up with Captain Sullivan.

"CHIIEEEEF!", Jack Gibson hoots. "Bishop doesn't like it when you beat her to slipping in that gold medal mention!"

Lucas Ripley doesn't comment; he simply grinned and kept walking, leaning over to comment quietly to his best friend and the new Captain of  
Station 19; whatever it is caused Sullivan to laugh aloud. .

Later, on the way to the training class in the bay, the current Lieutenant remarks to the aspiring one "Coming for me and Andy, huh?"

The blonde woman laughs, and says "Why? Feelin' twitchy?"

Inside the vehicle bay, they continue their 'back and forth' while waiting for the rest of the participants to arrive; both look around the area,  
checking-out the assembled firefighters and police officers.

"So that you know, there is only room for TWO Lieutanants here at 19, and I like it here" Gibson stated confidently.

"I'll bet!", Bishop sniggered, cutting her eyes in the direction of Andy Herrera, shading some distance away with Victoria Hughes. Andy is  
Hughes' Training Officer and her partner for today's exercises. Her eyes linger on the Latina's round behind a beat too long, and Gibson  
Gibson pounces on that tidbit:

"No shame in your 'game', huh!" The handsome bearded Firefighter snarked. "That is one fine _nalgas_ though-I don't blame you  
for lookin'-you should see 'em with no panties or uniform pants on!"(Jack dated Andy for six months before she broke it off when he proposed  
marriage...now the occasional hook-up, when neither is involved with another, is how they operate).

"Who says I haven't?" the short busty blonde shot right back. "My 'mack' game is so tight! I'll bet money that I can pull that sexy Officer over  
there-the one who came with Tanner; the hot brunette-before you can."

"You can pull KINGSLEY before I can? How the fuck do you know she even rolls like that?"

Over-hearing, Hughes said " **"TWENTY ON GIBSON!** "

**"SAME AMOUNT ON BISHOP!" (that from HERRERA)**

"Twenty on jack!" Dean Miller). 

Cutler, Montgomery, and Rigo Vasquez bet $10 on Bishop; Callem Lopez-Carillo, and Walker wager the same amount on Gibson..

As Maya and Jack continued their friendly competition, Sullivan confronts them for joking around and not taking this training seriously.  
Tanner placed a minute bet while Ripley took the fuming Captain aside to calm him down.

" _"Hey Brother: I know why you're so touchy: I didn't forget. I'll never forget-I loved her too., Sul_."

" _I know...I know that", Sullivan nodded. "Maybe I should...should go before I alienate A shift any further-not that I haven't done a_  
_bang-up job so far in that respect_."

" _With good reason," Ripley said gently. "You saw horrible, unbelievable shit in the war; you lost your wife: why wouldn't you be_  
_walled-off from other people? Today is the anniversary of h-her death...you're entitled, Mate_ " When Lucas gets emotional his  
speech and idioms belie his Australian roots. " _Take the day. I'll cover for you._ ".

Herrera's eyes follow Sullivan all the way out of the bay, which Vic noticed. "Hey", she whispered. "Better watch it with them 😍-if I noticed, Tanner  
won't be far behind."

Andy turned to her with a scowl: "WHAT 'heart eyes'-that's NUMBER ONE; and Tanner doesn't own me. We hook up when we hook up-no strings.  
If he notices he notices; he's a free agent", she retorted, in a low voice.

"Just be careful", Vic cautioned. "You have enough on your plate-NOT judging."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Training completed, the two women shower and change into their civilian clothes: Vic's car is in the shop and Andy agreed to give her a lift to  
to the mechanic's.

"I really wasn't judging you before, Ands", the younger woman remarked during the trip.

"I know. It's just...when Gibson or any other guy is racking-up pussy here there and everywhere they are hailed for their prowess and skill;  
when WE do the same thing we're low class or LOOSE. The reality is you, Maya and I took control of our sexuality went after what we wanted  
which we're vilified for. We fuck whomever we want when we want and that threatens the status quo."

'Agreed-and, where they get it wrong, is that not one of us has anywhere near the number of partners that Jack or some of the other guys  
have had-in their fantasies maybe. I've had FIVE, what about you?"

"Counting Brad from last weeK? Still fewer than a dozen."

When they turn into the repair shop driveway, Vic says "For real though: someone beside me is gonna notice those longing gazes you send  
send our new Captain's way. I admit that he is gorgeous as hell-YES, I have fantasized about him myself!-but do you really wanna go down  
that road?

Andy's response is "Well looka here! The mechanic's-'bye Vic! Call me tomorrow!"

Vic shouts her the middle finger and slides out of the passenger side. She waves as her friend drives away.


End file.
